A Rock and A Hard Place
by shelovedhorses
Summary: Due to the scheming of Queen Beryl and the Earth King, Serenity has lost her family and her identity. She struggles to fight for her people, and when the time is right, to free her people. Endymion [Mamoru]Usagi
1. Escape

**A Rock and a Hard Place**

_It's like I'm falling through my own fears_

_They used to haunt me, but now they're not here_

_There's no looking back, my future is clear_

_No giving up_

_And I'm holding on when it gets rough_

_'Cause you can get through most anything_

_-Believe, Suzie McNeil_

_-_

**Chapter 1:**

**-**

**-**

**An era ago...****a kingdom far away...**

The palace was wrought with tension, as the inhabitants waited for the arrival of the Queen Beryl. Messengers and servants throughout the castle scurried back and forth, while fear hung lightly in the air. Many were unsure of what the Queen would discuss, because they lived in a peaceful era., and many were scared it would change. The Terrans, people of Earth held morals and ethics high up on a pedestal. Whatever the Queen proposed, would incite an era of war, of that, no one doubted. They each remembered the stench of blood reeking the palace and the corpses that lay along the ground. She was deadly, treacherous, and merciless. If the Queen gave an ultimatum, it was guaranteed that the king would take it, and no one could blame him. Already unhinged by the death of his wife, he would become mad if something happened to the young Prince Endymion.

The royals sat quietly in the throne room, a rendering silence falling upon them. The king had debated with himself whether or not his son should come, but he had decided it was for the best. At nine years of age, he deemed his son mature enough.

Attendants near the door soon heard the distinct sound of a slow rhythmic knocking, and opened the giant doors to let the visitor in. A beautiful woman stood in the center of the grand room and around her stood ten menacing guards holding sharp weapons.

Finally, finding his voice the king gestured toward the seat facing him. "Please sit down."

Beryl settled down comfortable on the chair and raised an eyebrow at him. "I have come here to give you a choice, King Edmond. It is a simple decision which I know will be beneficial to your own kingdom," she drawled. Her long nails tapped the table impatiently.

Already sweat was forming on the brow of the king, while the prince looked on bewildered at the effect this witch had on his father.

Beryl continued, "Join me Edmond, and feel what it's like to be on the winning side. We are going to crush the Lunarians together, and you can bring them into slavery or simply dispose of them."

The King was astonished, and again, the word was caught in his throat, but he did manage to choke it out. "Genoicde?"

She was unfazed by the question, and coolly said, "If you wish to put it that way." Her hatred of the Lunarians was known throughout the entire universe. She warred constantly with them, for which reason he did not know. Too afraid of her wrath, he did not bother to ask her motive for defeating the Lunarians.

The King gazed at his son, wondering what the future would hold for him. He needed to secure his son's future, ensure his rule, and he knew the strength of Beryl's highly trained army firsthand. They would have no chance even if they allied themselves with the Lunarians. They were perceived as a highly peaceful race, and never having gone to war with them, he thought they would not be much help in their plight.

This was for his son.

"I will join forces with you, Queen Beryl," the voice was detached and not his own.

A slow smile appeared on her face. "Good. We will draw up the signing documents soon enough. We will make the attack in a month's time. By the time we are finished there will be no Moon."

As if she forgot something she stopped abruptly, and the smile diminished. "There is also one more thing. In ten year's time I will come again, and we will ensure the annihilation of the Lunarians. If you cannot attend, due to your…health, or if you have died before that meeting time, you will have a replacement in your stead, and I will accept no other than your son."

The King nodded.

The prince wanted to shake his head in a different answer, but nodded curtly imitating his father.

"I will see you then."

Her long wavy crimson hair followed her as she began her departure, leaving behind a trail of desperation. Contrary to what everyone said, darkness did not just follow her, it was her very existence.

The King let out a broken wail that echoed throughout the palace, knowing he made a deal with the devil.

Queen Amherst lay dead by _her_ hand.

-

**Two months later…**

Queen Selenity ran her thin fingers through her daughter's beautiful shining gold hair, tears falling down her face. A strange, and alarmingly loud banging on the door startled both daughter and mother out of their reverie, and she clutched her daughter one last time. "Serenity," she whispered.

"Mother…" All she wanted to do was keep this in her memory. The image of a silver-haired queen, gracious and beautiful, and radiating love.

"I don't want you to remember this. I want to take you away from this, but I can't," Selenity sobbed. A gold light enveloped both of them and pushed itself into her daughter. "You won't remember any of this until the time is right, but I've given you what is left of my powers. There is no hope in this battle. Queen Beryl only wants one thing, and that is the silver crystal and the power it holds, while the Terrans are also for our destruction. Your father is dead Serenity. Your father…" She could not continue.

Serenity's eyes pooled with tears. "No…"

"All I can ask of you to do is that when you remember everything I've told you is the time when you will have enough strength to carry through with your task. Guide and protect your people…"

Selenity smiled sadly, "…Queen Serenity."

As Serenity gasped, the doors opened slowly, and Selenity pushed her daughter off to the corner of the room, where a servant was ready to take her away. She was already dressed in the clothes of the servants, and her prominent features were disguised. Serenity pushed away from the servant, and cried out as her mother was struck dead, a spear through her stomach. She rushed toward her mother's body and wrapped her small body around her mother's bleeing middle, and sobbed uncontrollably.

Then, she heard a voice she was not likely to ever forget.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A woman with dark red lipstick that matched her hair cackled, and Serenity cringed away from her long fingernails, still intent on holding her mother. Suddenly, the servant that was supposed to bring her to safety could take it no more, and rushed to Serenity's side to answer the witch. "Only a servant girl who has failed to evacuate the palace, ma'am."

Beryl turned her gaze on the plump servant woman in front of her. "She has such loyalty to her Queen at such a young age," Beryl remarked her gaze still upon Serenity. "Lock her up with the rest of the weeping Lunarians," she ordered to the guards, and they took her away swiftly, but she fought against the guards when she heard Beryl speak again to the servant. "As for you…" The words were cold an unforgiving.

Serenity kicked and scratched to no avail.

When she heard a thud on the ground she knew that Bessie, the faithful nursemaid was dead.

Serenity was only seven years old, and true to her mother's word, she did not remember who she was.

**One month later****…**

"Good evening, Lunarians."

Serenity looked up, surprised at the commanding voice that came from the ten year old king. Her eyes scanned the reactions of her fellow people, and was not surprised that they could not hold the hatred that should have been in their eyes, toward a king that had no hand in their destruction.

She remembered the king's coronation very well. It was one of the things she could remember. Laying her eyes on him, she remembered the feeling of being pulled into his dark, intense eyes. A king covered in roses.

King Endymion began to speak again. "My father, the previous king had decreed, before this war, that all Lunarians were to become slaves." He paused as the surviving Lunarians registered this, and gasped. "I do not intend to do that. It was not a fair judgment, so I give you the freedom of every Terran. For the men, they can go outside the palace and continue their trade or work in the city. For women, there is work in the city where you will be taught a trade also."

"On Earth we have developed gender equality." At the confused silence he continued. "That means, for every person whether they be male or female, may become a soldier- a fighter in the Terran Army."

The women were astonished and did not know what to say. Serenity thought coldly, "He is a fool." He did not know the magic the Lunarians hold- what Queen Beryl wanted so badly. The women and men did not need to fight. With their gifts, they were supposed to protect themselves. In the war, they could not use their powers. Queen Beryl had suppressed their gifts for the length of two months in which she conquered their race.

Through her mind, she heard whisperings. 'Do not let the Terrans know about our powers. We will escape one day. For now, Lunarians, you should all do some sort of work, so that we may be spread throughout their world.' She knew that whisper had gone through all the minds of the Lunarians through their ability for telepathy, and nodded her head in agreement.

Endymion, unaware of their deception continued. "Those who want to train shall stay here. The rest will be given leave." He nodded to the guards, and the doors were opened. Most of the Lunarians exited the palace to begin new lives, while a few stayed behind.

Serenity knew that she wanted to fight, to be able to take that king, so assured of himself, off his throne. She would train and take her own revenge.

Bringing back her people was the only thing on her mind. Of her life as a Lunarian she did not remember much, but she did remember her name.

Usagi…Usagi Tsukino

-

**Presently, 9 years later…**

"Usagi-chan," Minako squealed, long blonde hair flying around her. The girls crowded around Usagi, all laughing and joyful. "We must prepare for the feast we are to have in our king's honour."

Usagi smiled bitterly, remembering it was the anniversary of the day the Lunarians fell. The rest of the girls were Lunarians, but had moved to Earth earlier than she had, and were more Terran than Lunarian. One of the girls, Raye, was a cousin from Lunarian, not related by blood to the prince, but close enough to him personally to be part of his counsel. They were her closest friends in the army. Ami, being the smart one, Minako being the bubbly one, Raye being the stunning, but deadly beauty, and Makoto being the tough but lovable one.

Raye, with her striking raven hair laughed. "Prince Diamond will be attending," she said dreamily. "- and don't worry, Makoto, Andrew will be there."

Makoto blushed and shook her fist at Raye jokingly.

"Not to mention the four generals," Minako added.

"We should all get dressed up. C'mon, Usagi," Ami urged, ever the voice of reason.

Usagi pulled her hand away, reluctantly. "I'll catch up later. Don't worry."

She loved her friends but today she had something important to do, and as she passed by a mirror she was reminded why she did not even bother trying to dress up for the occasion. Looking in the mirror, she saw drab brown hair, and dark skin. She looked neither Lunarian nor Terran. She was just plain and ugly. She pulled herself away from the mirror and tied her hair up in a pony tail, and put on her uniform, stoically.

She took one last look in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction.

Usagi stood in the corner, hidden by the dark shadows. Her friends were in uniform, in lines that stretched across the entire arena. She saw Makoto who was supposed to be in front of in the lines, look anxiously around. Usagi almost wanted to join them, but reminded herself of her purpose.

Annually, they had a huge feast where they would celebrate the victory of the Terrans, and every year, Endymion was given challenges by furious Lunarians who wanted to defeat the king or in the case of some Terrans, they were friendly battles to test their king and themselves.

Usagi had been training hard, staying late everyday, and barely paying attention to her studies. She had been waiting for this day for many years. She had been holding back in class, so that she could take him by surprise. If she were to fail, she would gladly accept death.

As he did every year, the commanding general, Kunzite, announced, "Who would like to challenge the King?"

And like every year, someone stepped forward from the shadows, where she was standing. "I would like to challenge the King. If I win, I would like the position of second in command."

Usagi rolled her eyes, and there were some like this man who wanted to further their position, and many wanted the job of General Kunzite.

"No, Justin!" A woman yelled from the barracks. She knew that that was his girlfriend.

He ignored her, and strode up to the King who looked at him appraisingly. They shook hands, and then drew their swords. Justin was all red, and she presumed it was from drinking a little too much.

Nevertheless, she realized later as they started fighting, that he had good technique and stamina, and was not as drunk as she thought he was. They clashed swords and spun and ducked. Studying, Endymion, she realized he had not even broken a sweat while the other man was sweating in the gallons. As soon as their swords broke away from each other, Endymion thrust quickly, surprising the man, and he dropped his sword.

The King, the tip of his sword at Justin's throat, had won. He sheathed his sword and pulled the man up. "Not a bad fight," he commented.

The man nodded dully, and when the king did not ask a favour of him, returned to his spot in the lines.

"Anyone else?" Boomed the voice of General Kunzite.

Usagi's heart beat faster at the voice and quickly made a decision. She was better off if she went and fought hand-to-hand. He was too adept with the sword, while she was still clumsy with it even after all the practice. She stepped forward from the shadows, and found her voice, while many people in the lines looked astonished. "I wish to challenge the King."

All her friends looked at her in bewilderment, and cried out her name. Like the challenger before, she ignored their pleas, and walked forward.

King Endymion looked at her with interest, holding up a hand at his general to silence him. "What do you want in return?" He asked the petite girl before him.

She was suddenly struck with a feeling stirring deep within her as she looked at his tousled black hair and his handsome face. But she pushed it away and ducked her head in anger. "Your life."

The King chuckled darkly. "Very well, but for such a big wager, I will ask one thing of you, in private, when I win."

Usagi boiled at his presumptuous tone. "When_ I_ win," she retorted loudly.

His eyes danced with amusement.

She threw her sword to the ground, callously, gaining her confidence through her passionate anger. "No weapons."

He smirked, knowing it was because of the display with his sword a few moments ago, but had to ask anyway. "Why?"

Usagi smiled her usual cute smile, but held contrasting malice in her voice. "If," she said, stressing the word 'if', "If, I lose, I will die happy knowing that at least I laid a few punches on you."

This time he raised his eyebrow. "Really?" He asked as he unsheathed his sword and laid it to the ground.

General Kunzite knew Usagi pretty well, and they were on friendly terms. Recovering from the shock of the challenge, he pulled her aside. "Excuse me, Endymion."

"What are you doing, Usagi? Have you lost it?" His face was purple and he looked as if he were about to explode. Usagi patted him on the shoulder to calm him down a bit. "Relax, Kunzite, I know what I'm doing."

Endymion appeared before the both of them, asking, "Is there a problem?"

Kunzite was about to reply that there was a big one, but Usagi shook her head, the cold look appearing in her eyes. They walked back to the center of the arena, and Kunzite reluctantly, said, "Ready…" as they put up their fists, and then, "Begin!"

She attacked him first, sending him a flurry of roundhouse kicks and a series of furious punches that caught him off guard. He finally started to block some of the kicks and shuffle back. Usagi was furious. He did not look like he was in any pain at all. He stood their smiling still, waiting for her to attack. She rushed at him and did a turn around hook kick aimed at his head which he ducked and then started kicking him furiously again. Why would he not fight? Was it just because she was a girl? She would make him want to hurt her.

In addition to not wearing any weapons, for any type of training, they usually wore no armor or protective padding. That was all the incentive she needed to put one well-placed push kick aimed at his groin.

Luckily for him, he was able to side-step the kick and smiled grimly. "So you want to play dirty?"

Usagi did not reply, but tried concentrating on her task even more. As she expected, he did start attacking her. She blocked most of the attacks, but was cornered. She managed to get out of the corner and started to hit him harder, spinning around and attacking him, and faking, but he was relentless. "You know what? I want to end this," she heard him say distantly.

Usagi looked up at him confused. She wanted to end this as well. He jumped on her, and she fell flat to the ground. She groaned with pain on impact to the ground, and tried to squirm out and escape, but was pinned to the ground too well.

"Do you agree that you have lost?"

She managed to look up into his dark eyes. "I do," she whispered as tears started to come out of her eyes. She had failed her family. She had failed her people. All her hard work amounted to nothing. She wished she could use her powers, and kill him there and now, but it would be useless. She would now become an outcast. Her friends would not want to speak to her anymore, because she had betrayed the King.

And so, she whispered weakly, one last plea. "Kill me, please, your Majesty."

He was shocked at her command, and looked at her closely. " You still have to return my favour." He stood up. "I will call to you tomorrow about it. In the meantime, you will have to attend the feast, whether you like it or not."

Usagi dropped her eyes in sorrow. The ultimate embarrassment. "Yes, sire."

"The rest of you," he said to the rest of the soldiers, "prepare for the feast. You have two hours."

All of the people left, and Usagi felt deserted. The King ordered Kunzite out of the arena, and Endymion looked hard at the girl in front of him who must have been about sixteen. "You are good at fighting. I wouldn't kill anyone in my army who is as good as you."

Usagi was stunned at his compliment and sped away, hoping to take refuge in a dark linen closet. No matter what he said, she would not go to the feast. She'd rather starve for ten days straight.

…Although she would miss those yummy buns with the—She caught herself…No, she would not miss those.

-

-

A/N :I don't know much about Sailor Moon, well about some of the side characters, so I'm not exactly sure how to use them. I hope this is okay.


	2. Recollection

Chapter 2: Recollection

-

-

-

She moaned. She realized she was in what looked to be a closet full of clothes. How did she get inside a closet in the middle of the night? What happened? Flashes of last night pulsed through her weary mind.

_A girl giggling, falling into a dark-haired man__'s arms. _

_A dance in the moonlight, surrounded by crimson roses._

_A white flowing dress and a crisp black tuxedo and top hat. _

Who was he? Who was she?

Again, she fought off another splitting ache in her head. "Who am I?" She asked aloud. She couldn't say her name, because it felt wrong. Everything felt wrong. The only time you felt right was in his arms, wasn't it? What happened last night?

At that question, she seemed to have found her footing on solid ground. Her mind rewound to what had happened after she had helped the girls get ready for the ball she had adamantly refused to go to. The girls had first yelled at each yelled at her individually for daring to risk her life and for trying to kill the king, but had eventually forgiven her. She had to promise not to do it again, but it was a small price to pay for their forgiveness and for the ability to hear.

She had begun wandering the halls, wearily, as if willing herself to disappear and turn into a ghost to haunt the silent halls, while during her mindless pacing, she bumped into something hard. She felt two arms on her own, steadying her. "Who are you?" Usagi asked in wonder. "I mean, if I'd seen you before, I think I would have noticed."

The man before her made her heart skip an extra beat. He was tall, dashing, with beautiful black hair, mysterious. He was dressed to the nines, in a tuxedo that did well to accent his form. A white mask framed his eyes, those beautiful black eyes.

Instantly, she stepped away. This man that could turn her to jelly, was dangerous. "Who do you think you are, bumping into me? You should really watch where you're going, and if you really have trouble seeing, take off that silly mask," she demanded. A tiny voice inside her head was screaming and shouting at her reflexive outrage. She pulled away from him, but the man held tightly to one of her arms. "Don't leave," he said.

She was captivated and did not look back.

They ended up on one of the upper balconies overlooking the ballroom. He led her out to a balcony that led down to the rose garden, a place regarded as the most beautiful garden in the world. It was usually held under lock and key by the prince, but the gates were open that beautifully moonlit light.

He bowed to her graciously, while she took his hand in acceptance. With the faint music from inside, they danced to their heart's content, finding a partner in each other. They twirled around and around, bathed in the soft glow of a lover's night. When the music stopped playing, they were still dancing to their own tune. When they stopped, they sat on a bench, looking up at the stars.

"I can't help being drawn to you," Usagi blurted out. She turned red at her admission. None of it was a lie. She couldn't help any of it, even if she wanted to. What made her curious, was why he wanted to be with her. She had thin brown hair, was a little too chubby and wore the oldest hand-me downs from Minako (as a statement, saying clearly that she did not accept support from their monarch).

He just replied, "Being with you makes me feel complete."

She looked down, suddenly shy, and then noticed her hair was a strange shade. Her eyes widened, with fear. Her hair looked blonde. She grasped at her hair. It was long, flowing down her body in two pigtails. She looked down at her dress and realized with surprise that it was white, the soft material flowing down her slender body. Her dark skin had suddenly turned pale white. Had she just inhabited some beautiful girl's body, in her desperation, or was this all a dream?

She pulled away from the man who sat across from her, feeling her heart pull at the same time. Maybe she was feeling the love from whoever's body she had. Maybe they knew each other. "I have to leave now." She couldn't bear to look at the hurt look on his face and turned away. "I don't know who you are; you don't know who I am. Let's keep it that way."

Before she left, she heard him say, "You're wrong. I know who you are, Usagi Tsukino. Wait!" She heard him yell out.

She sprinted off into the castle. Hearing the sound of running footsteps behind her, she knew he was behind her. It was futile to start up a chase. She pulled open the nearest door and ran into a closet. Her breathing slowed as she did not hear him enter the room and the footsteps slowed to a normal walking pace.

She'd treat it as a dream, because it was a dream. Before she knew it, it would be forgotten…

-

-

-

Unbidden emotions released themselves as she twirled in the large forest that surrounded the palace. Trees, plants and animals became distorted, giving her a giddy sensation. The moment was hers, feeling free for the first time, she raced across the clearing to explore more of the beautiful forest, peaceful, and happy. Noticing a brook that traveled through the forest, she stopped at the water's edge, trying to look through the water, to what was beyond the surface, but somehow, she could not focus enough. All she could see was her face. Angrily, she splashed the image away.

She couldn't understand why she felt like this. It was as if she were wearing a mask she could not take off, and she was itching to pull it off.

She turned her attention elsewhere. Spotting a squirrel, she gently coaxed it to her, and it scampered over to her lap, and snuggled into the material of her thin yellow dress. Soon, a deer, a flock of birds, and a few frogs were drawn to her, and she was smiling again. She looked at the deer, and ran through the forest once more, skipping past the trees. She stopped when she reached a clearing, and was glad that the deer had followed her through the forest. She hugged the deer close, while it nuzzled her.

"Usagi?" A voice, distinctly male came from the edge of the clearing, hidden in the shadows.

Scared, she pushed the deer of to safety, and answered. "Who are you?" Not to her surprise, she saw a man with hunting weapons, step from out of the shadows.

"Oh," she said, hiding her relief as she realized it was just the king.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her, scrutinizing her.

"I was just getting some fresh air," she said, turning her head away.

"What were you doing with that deer? Is it tame?" Curiosity grew in his voice.

"I was saving it from people like you, and no, it is not tame. Humans can't always control everything. Animals should be wild." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him wince slightly, and put his hunting weapons behind him.

'Where were you yesterday? I thought I ordered you to go to the feast." An imperious tone hung over his words.

This time, she could not keep her anger in check. "I am sorry if I could not stand to attend a glorified day in which my people were defeated." She turned her head over to him. "You are King after all. What is my punishment?"

From the challenge or for not attending the feast?

"Both."

"Training, from now on, will be" he paused, "with me. Prince Diamond will be there, so be prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"You will have to wake up a few hours earlier than normal, at dawn, we meet at the main training arena, and because Prince Diamond is staying at the castle for a while, he will be training with us. It will be a great honour."

Usagi nodded reverently. It was much too lenient a punishment, because it was not a punishment at all. It was a promotion in rank, and if she was able to defeat the king in practice, she would really be ready for anything.

The king drew breath again, and said, "You should go back into the palace. It is getting late, and there will be other hunters who will start hunting. It is dangerous to go out at this time."

Usagi bowed her head down, and whispered "Hai," softly, before leaving.

Endymion drew his hunting weapons before him, remembering how just a few moments ago, he had been hiding them and wondered why he was conforming to her rules when he was the king, and was it his imagination or was her hair a different colour?

After she was dismissed, Usagi ran back to the castle, hoping that the speed she was running at would mask the fact that her heart that would not stop pounding in the king's presence.

Raye yelled after Usagi. "I can't believe you missed the ball. It was so much fun, even though we had to endure a moping Mina, waiting for the King to ask her to dance." She received a glare from her blonde best friend and continued. "The King didn't even stay for the whole ball. He was there for a while, and then the next moment, he was gone, so we had to settle with Prince Diamond."

"Hmph…hypocrite," Usagi muttered about the King. …And he was angry at _her_ for not attending the ball. "Mina, you like Endymion? I thought you liked General Kunzite."

Mina twirled around her blonde hair. "Endymion started courting _me_ first. We were about to get engaged. I wanted to keep it a secret, but I want you guys to know."

Everyone hugged her and congratulated her, although Usagi hung back, for what reason, she didn't know. Was it because she did not want her best friend to marry a tyrant, or was she disappointed in his choice? Either way, her friends understood her reluctance and didn't push her.

Usagi was grateful for her friends. How could she have thought that her life would be worthless? She had risked her life foolishly the other day. Tears slid down her face, and Minako and the other girls brought her into the big group hug.

"Hey, everything is okay," Lita crooned, and lifted up her chin with a finger. Her eyes opened, and the group stood shocked at the colour of her eyes. Instead of the pair of dull brown eyes that usually went undetectable, her eyes were a clear sparkling azure.

Rei, hating the silence, broke it, saying, "Usagi, what is happening to you?" Her voice held so much disdain, that the rest of the group glared at Rei.

Usagi was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Here," Minako shoved a mirror in her face, and Usagi could not believe her eyes. Literally.

"Aww," Ami said, "your brown hair. It's turning blond. I think I'll miss it."

Usagi stood there speechless, feeling as if she were in her own skin, but replied, "I'll miss it too," having the feeling that these were only a few of the changes that she was about to go through. Her life was running away from her, fast.

Kunzite knocked on the thick oak door, and patiently waited for a response. When a voice from the inside, said, "Come in," he entered quietly, and shut the door behind him.

"King Endymion," he bowed and then helped himself to a seat on the other side of the desk. "Any developments in the prophecy?"

Endymion stood up, and pulled a scroll from its holder, and displayed it along the length of the table. Kunzite recited it as he always did when he saw it.

"At a time the empire stirs with distrust,

A woman has to do what she must,

Melodious voice, void of ill will,

With golden hair, courageous and strong,

Will show her people how to belong,

From a distant (enemy land),

The prince will fall in love,

And she will love him and his kingdom,

So that when danger emerges,

They will remain victorious,

If false appearances are what the prince wants to see,

He will get what he receives

And the kingdom will fall…to the true enemy."

"What's wrong, Endymion?,"asked the general concerned.

Endymion had both of his hands behind his head in deep pain. "It's not right. It doesn't feel right, not anymore. I know the woman I'm supposed to fall in love with is Mina- she's from an enemy land, with golden hair, is courageous and kind, but in my heart, I don't want her to be the one."

Kunzite saw his indecision and question him, "You never seemed to be in much doubt before. What is changing your mind?"

Endymion's face hardened, and he squared his shoulders as Kunzite saw a fierce look emerge from the depths of his soul. "I am doing this for my kingdom."

His friend shook him out of it. "Stop it, Endymion. Tell me your thoughts."

He sighed, and knew he had to tell him. "I don't feel anything for Mina. She's a good friend, but nothing else. She's beautiful, and once I thought I could love her, but that was part of my foolishness."

"Someone has changed your mind, right?"

The king smiled, and thought of a certain someone. "Yes, but she does not have golden hair," his voice became louder, "it is certainly not soft as silk, she has no melodious voice, and I will not fall to her- a commoner, a rebel who wants to kill me."

And with those words, General Kunzite knew it was his cue to disappear, and as he stepped outside, it occurred to him that maybe the king was in denial.

-

-

-

"I see you take many long walks." Endymion caught up to Usagi, who had started speeding up her walking as soon as she saw him.

She slowed down, realizing it was useless. "Yes."

"Why did you want to kill me?"

"I was always angry at the people from Earth, their leader, your father, siding with the most hateful enemy in the entire universe. Queen Beryl is like poison. You and your father enabled the massacre of the century. I don't think I could ever forgive you for that," she admitted.

"My father made a bad decision. I can attest to that, but I was only a boy. I was a boy that was brought into this. My father and Beryl have left a mess and I don't think it's over. I've tried to undo every wrong that has been done. I've freed the Lunarians, gave them jobs, gave them a home-"

Usagi interrupted, angrily. "-but you've already taken away our real homes. You don't understand the beauty of the planet. It was unyielding, cold, and beautiful. Everything about the planet…the people…my parents," she ended her thoughts, open-ended.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your parents." And he did sound sorry to her.

"I can't remember anything about them. I'm stubborn. That's all I can say. This anger, this revenge, it's infected me." She looked up into his eyes and said, sincerely, "I'm sorry." She felt as if she were giving up something precious by admitting she couldn't let go, but it was too hard, so she changed the subject. "Aren't the flowers beautiful? I can't remember any flowers that looked so beautiful. This planet teems with beauty," surreptitiously, she caught a glance of his shocked face, and smiled to herself. "Look at that sunrise," she said excitedly.

"Would you like to go to the training area, and warm up before Diamond comes?"

She nodded her head, and they went.

He pulled a huge chain with a giant jewel at the end of it, and pushed it into the door, and the door became liquid, absorbing the jewel, and then pushed the jewel out, and the doors flung open. "Let's see how handy you are with a sword." This time she returned his smirk with one of her own.

He bowed down slightly, his head still up, handing her the hilt of a beautifully crafted sword, but there was no time to marvel at the tool. Somehow between her far away anger and her feelings toward the King, she had taken up a teasing manner that surprised even herself.

"May I have the honour of this fight?" She asked, brushing her hair back out of her way.

"You may," he said with the utmost seriousness.

They circled around each other, possibly delaying the inevitable, and then Usagi struck, bringing the sword high, and pushing it onto her opponent, who blocked it easily, while she twirled away.

"You can do better than that, can't you?" He taunted her.

"So you're marrying Mina?" She asked. What a dumb question to ask, while fighting. What was she thinking?

He stood straight up and stopped. "I've been courting her, but we haven't decided anything yet."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. Was the groom getting cold feet? She had to tell Mina of this new development.

She lunged at him again, like a wildcat, striking his sword hard, and then, sensing an opportunity, kicked the sword out of his hands. It worked, she thought happily as it sailed in the air, and then hit the ground. She knew she had kicked him hard, as he made his hands into fists, preparing for a battle without weapons, but she was still holding her sword. Everything seemed to freeze for a few seconds, as she thought about what she could do, and what she had always wanted to do. You could end this, she told herself, but …he was defenseless. It would be bloody and evident, that you had killed him, but there was something else that bothered her, that made her want to throw her sword away, and it was stronger than her desire to kill him.

Endymion had sensed her hesitation, and knew in that instant that his life was in her hands unless a miracle occurred. This friendly fight had been turned into a decision for her, and he should have thought about it before doing something like this. He'd just hope she'd make the right decision.

She threw the sword behind her, unaware that someone had caught it, and collapsed onto the ground. She was breathing hard, her body facing the high ceiling when a face blocked her entire view, and she scrambled up to greet the welcome intruder. "Prince Diamond," she said, cordially, much opposite to how she greeted the king, and curtseyed under his surveying eye.

"You are Usagi I presume?" He said in that royal manner that can't be learnt.

Usagi blushed lightly, at the thought that he actually knew who she was, and nodded her head in the affirmative.

The king was evidently angry that she treated his arch nemesis with the respect she wouldn't even think of giving him. The Prince was far from being a great ruler, but he supposed that because he was allied with the Lunarians, she and her people were properly enamored by him.

"That was a nice trick you did back there. I did not think Endymion would be so susceptible to it, but apparently he has a weak grip on his sword" he chuckled.

The king kept his outward appearance in check, and forced a smile.

-

-

-

"Hey, Luna," Usagi called to the cat that hung around the castle, and strangely did not chase mice. Instead it prowled the palace, as if it was always on duty. She fed it whenever she had a chance, liking its company. She'd always thought the cat's eyes showed intelligence. It was a strange feeling that irked her, but she didn't mind.

The cat plodded over to her, and sat right in front of her outstretched hand. Instead of eating out of her hand as she usually did, the cat opened its mouth, and to Usagi's surprise, talked.

-

-

-

"Look, here," Endymion quickly moved, startled by the magnitude of fear his friend was showing, and saw what had alarmed him.

"Over here, the scroll is ripped, and has been repaired so carefully that it could only have been done by magic. Someone has tampered with it. The facts are incomplete and missing, which could only mean that someone does not want us to have the entire prophecy," Kunzite said.

He pushed his nausea away at the thought of what could have happened as a result of this overlooked fault, and quickly resumed his role of order. "First things first. Pinpoint a time frame in which this could have happened, and find out what exactly is missing, or where we can find it. We have to move quickly."

The other man gave a quick nod, and left the room, leaving the king to think to himself. He could feel it in his bones that he was missing something, an important piece of the puzzle.

-

-

A/N: I hope no one mocked my poem-writing skills too badly. I can't get anything to rhyme or have the proper meter or syllables, so that will have to do…hah…


End file.
